Automated systems that secure a premises typically require deliberate user action to arm, disarm, or otherwise control the system. A home security system, for example, generally requires a user to arm the system by going to a control panel and pressing one or more buttons. Disarming the security system likewise requires the user to interact with the control panel.
This can be a nuisance to the user, and represents yet another step the user must add to his routine when leaving the house. In addition to gathering his belongings, taking his keys, and locking the door, he must now also pause at the control panel and press one or more buttons to activate the alarm system. Upon returning home, he must unlock the door, enter, then recall and enter a security code at the control panel. While this process may be burdensome, the alternative is to not use the security system at all, which would leave the home vulnerable.